


It's Complicated

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy that lived...and his godfather (who also lived with said boy...) and the boy's Auror partner that the godfather was shagging.  A complicated love triangle, indeed. </p><p>Draco/Sirius. Harry/Sirius. Eventual Harry/Draco/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Draco have a good thing going, and Sirius doesn't understand why he keeps lying to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's POV

Sirius wasn't proud of it.  
  
He wasn't ashamed of it, either. What he had with Draco was... _different_. There were hardly any arguments about what they both needed and it wasn't like he was forcing Draco to do anything. Draco was the one that had offered. He was an adult after all.  
  
They why did Sirius feel so reluctant to disclose his whereabouts to Harry? Draco and Harry were partners, and Sirius was well...used to getting his weekly need fixed. It was none of Harry's business anyway, yet, every time Harry would ask him where he was, Sirius would lie.  
  
And Harry would look at him like he knew Sirius was being untruthful. Damn Aurors.  
  
Thursday arrived, and Sirius got ready to go to Draco's flat. They always met at Draco's flat, didn't want to risk being seen. He combed then ruffled his hair and made his way down when he heard a strange noise. He rushed to Harry's room and found it locked. Except, Harry didn't sound like he was hurt, only the opposite.  
  
It started with a whisper then quickly turned into a moan. Louder and louder, Harry was panting. Sirius recognised the sign and gathered that Harry was wanking. He should’ve left. Given his godson some privacy, except, he couldn't move.  
  
Harry's moan intrigued him. His cock twitched with each sound of pleasure, with each whimper of need. Soon, Sirius was hard. His hand reached under his trousers and began to rub his erection as he heard Harry... _call his name_?  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it, it all made sense now. Harry was cross about Sirius fucking Draco because...because Harry _wanted_ Sirius.  
  
Sirius hadn't stopped rubbing his erection as he listened to Harry, still contemplating the virtue of his own situation.  
  
Harry gasped, moaning louder as he was coming, and Sirius spilled in his pants.  
  
 _Fuck_. Sirius was ashamed of how he lost control.  He rushed back to his bedroom and spelled himself clean. Then, he Disapparated.  
  
Now, every time Draco moaned, Sirius would think of Harry. He liked Draco, and now his body ached for Harry.  
  
He wondered if Draco would mind if Sirius invited Harry to come and play.


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know who he wants more. Malfoy or Sirius (who are shagging each other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Harry opened the bathroom door and allowed the steam to exit before he did. Wrapped in a towel, he headed to his bedroom when he spotted Sirius coming up the stairs. He smiled at Sirius, in his usual way, and headed to his room. Sirius seemed to have been stunned silent. 

Harry quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it; his heart was beating a million times per second. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of where Sirius was coming from. Probably from having visited Malfoy. 

He knew that Sirius and Malfoy, Harry’s Auror partner, were shagging. He was also well aware of the fact that they were cousins. Harry should have been disgusted. Instead, he was jealous. Jealous and aching. Confused really to who he was jealous of: his attractive godfather that he often thought about while he wanked, or his dashing and aloof partner that had a body to die for. 

When Harry had tried to explain his confusion to Hermione, she’d only said: _sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye_. He was rather confused by that and didn’t know what to do with it. Did Sirius see something in Malfoy that the rest of the people couldn’t? 

Harry’s heart jumped out of his chest when Sirius knocked on his door. He hurriedly turned around, still semi-soaked in his towel, and opened the door. 

“Sirius!” 

“Hi, Harry.” Sirius smiled softly and gave Harry a once over. Harry wasn’t sure but he thought he might have imagined that Sirius licked his lower lip. “Are you free for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, unsure really why he was being so frantic. “Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. I was wondering…actually…I have dinner plans and wanted to invite you along.” Sirius nodded, and now Harry was sure—he was _struggling_ to keep his gaze strictly on Harry’s face. 

“Er. Tomorrow night.” Harry hesitated. “I’m not one for tradition, but it is Valentine’s Day.” 

“Oh, is it?” Sirius asked, running his hand through his hair. “So, have you got a date, then?” 

Harry laughed. “No, nothing like that. Who are you having dinner with?” 

“Malfoy,” Sirius answered, and Harry’s heart sank.


End file.
